


a fuller cup

by 0biz



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, tags to be added as time goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0biz/pseuds/0biz
Summary: the sugar fic, continued.





	a fuller cup

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friends, this fic is getting continued!

"Alright, have a nice day!" Pin said, before close the door. She stood there for a bit, before looking back at Coiny, who has a smug look on his face. She glared at him.

"Coiny you-"

"Fantastic wingman?" He smirked.

"Are you trying to ruin my chances?" she huffed and stomped over to him.

"Ruin your chances?" he got up, "I'm trying to help you!"

Pin put her face in her hands. Why did she even try?

"Have you considered I can do it myself?"

"Pin," Coiny laughed, "you're an awkward mess when it comes to dating. You need my help." Pin huffed, she tried to retort before getting cut off, "Remember the last time you tried dating by yourself?"

Pin cringed, remembering those awkward dates with Teardrop, unable to understand what she was trying to tell her and ending up with her date drawing on the table to pass time until the check came. The time she tried out dating with Needle wasn't that great either. They were both dumb teens and they ended up just calling it off because they rushed into it too fast.

Then there was Pen. She was apparently such a bad girlfriend she caused him realize he never liked girls in the first place.  Cake and her didn't break up that but... sometimes she wishes they had stayed together, regardless of the fact they stopped liking each other after a while. He was really nice. Book and her didn't always.... get along. They'd fight a lot and no matter how much they'd try to make up, they'd just end up fighting again. Eggy and her couldn't stay together for work reasons and..... right. Her.

Lollipop was a jerk. Simple as that. She tried staying with her for a while, she just wanted to have a relationship that finally worked out, but she finally gathered the courage to leave her. Lollipop wasn't abusive per say..... but their relationship was definitely unhealthy. 

Pin shuffled a bit, looking down at her shoes. “Fine, maybe you're right.”

Coiny smirked. This wasn't going to be fun, was it?


End file.
